1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and program product for validating updated business rules.
2. Related Art
Business rules change frequently due to changes in user requirements, company policies, government regulations, economic trends, etc. Conventionally, business rule logic is embedded into application logic, and spread across various parts of an enterprise information system, thereby making it difficult and expensive to identify and change business rule logic as required by dynamic business scenarios. To make changes to business rule logic in conventional systems, developers must know implementation details and determine where to make changes without affecting other existing code. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.